


Sweet as Green Apples

by Detroitbydark



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kidnapping, all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: True love cannot be squandered or forgotten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Both the inspiration for this as well as the title come from the Chantel Kreviazuk song "green apples".

Leaning against the railing Evie closed her eyes. The balcony was quiet when compared to the party just inside the double doors behind her. The music and laughter was merely dampened by the closed doors as the nights celebration continued.

The night held the faintest hint of a chill and the air hung heavy with moisture. Goose flesh rose ever so slightly on her exposed arms and down the line of her spine. Looking over the railing she focused on the crashing waves all those many feet down at the base of the royal families summer castle. The sound soothed her restlessness and she slowly began to let it drown out the sounds of the fete taking place only a dozen feet away.

She closed her eyes momentarily feeling the damp air cling to her like a second skin and she knew, in the back of her mind, that it would do NOTHING for her hair. Evie, though, persisted in her efforts  to avoid the revelers situated in the grand hall behind her.

Ben and Mal's engagement party had been the talk of Auradon for months now and between her duties as the King's political adviser and the future Queen's unofficial designer (and bestie) she'd run herself ragged. She'd been looking so forward to tonight for so long and now that it was finally here she felt deflated. Something just wasn't clicking. It wasn't her outfit. Of that she was sure. Of course, she hadn't worn anything that would upstage the nights guests of honor but she was no slouch either. Her cerulean locks were pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head, pinned in place with jewel tipped bobby pins that sparkled when the light hit them just so. Loose tendrils framed her face. She'd chosen to keep her makeup simple with the exception of the bright pop of _poison apple red_ that painted her lips. Her pale skin glowed.

Her dress was light and gauzy, an empire waisted number with delicate capped sleeves. The dress flowed and moved gently around her as she'd moved through the crowds like the gentle lap of the waves below. The style itself was a departure from her usual but the colors were nothing but her favorite. The bodice was a pale blue reminiscent of a summer sky. As eyes flowed from bodice to toes her dress darkened into the blue black of a cloudless night sky. She'd received more than a few compliments on her own dress though the vast majority had been in response to Mal's amethyst ball gown. 

Mal and Ben were unquestioningly resplendent. They balanced one another out so perfectly. After five years they'd learned to navigate their world. His light balanced out her dark and vice versa. Looking at them no one could deny the love that shown brightly between them. 

Maybe that's what had finally drove her outside. It seemed, over the years, the VKs had all paired off. All except her. Ben had Mal on his arm as they talked to various dignitaries. Jay spun Lonnie around the dance floor, both athletes smiling from ear to ear. Carlos and Jane whispered and giggled conspiratorially in a corner. Evie didn't want to admit to jealousy but in her heart of hearts she knew a small amount of the feeling had taken up residence. It was hard feeling lonely surrounded by friends.

Her hands gripped the railing tightly as she glanced down at the soft supple black leather of her fingerless gloves. They really didn't go with the dress but she wouldn't have imagined not wearing them. They'd been a gift and she had no ounce of shame admitting they were still one of her prized possessions. The leather had softened with age and wear to a nearly buttery texture and the snug fit seemed to prevent the hand cramps she usually associated with long hours at her sewing machine. She wondered often if the young love she'd found with that boy, had she allowed it, would of aged and matured into something so beautiful as his gifted gloves. 

Her own ambition and need to be everything to everyone had been what had doomed the relationship. He'd all but begged (and demanded) her to come away with him the summer after graduation. He'd planned travels and adventures. He painted mental pictures of far off lands they'd find after the second star to the right and straight on til morning. But Evie had ignored her heart and followed her head and declined. She and Dizzy were setting up a shop and Ben needed her at his side. Larking off for an extended adventure when everyone needed her wouldn't do. She'd told him as much and he'd left without another word.  His ocean blue eyes still swam around in her dreams all these years later leaving her waking to the dull ache of a broken heart so fresh she felt like it had only been yesterday when thud fallen apart.

So lost in thought was she that the opening and soft click of the closing doors went unregistered.  Evie felt fresh goose bumps travel up her arms at the feeling of eyes roaming over her.

"I really wasn't looking for compan-." her words died in her throat as she turned to meet the self-assured gaze and familiar eyes of the newcomer.

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_ , she thought simply.

"Hello Princess, did ye miss me?" He asked with his head cocked and his arms sweeping out at his sides. 

"Hello Harry" she cursed herself as her voice came out not much louder than a whisper. He pulled his hat from his head and bowed with a flourish as if to royalty.A toothy smile crossed his face as he straightened and she absently wondered if the man in front of her was really the great pirate captains son or that of Tick Tock the croc.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking two chapters but this kind of took off. It will have at least three and some more mature content coming up (be warned). I love to hear comments, so if you like it let me know!

Evie's relationship with Harry had always caused great confusion among their friends.The VKs had seen Harry as wild and unpredictable. He was aggressive and (at times) slightly unhinged. He didn't seem to care for anyone or anything except his Captain and Gil. Or at least that was the impression everyone had. Hell, it was what Evie had thought at first.

Fairy Godmother had paired her up with the pirate first mate when Uma and her crew had arrived at Auradon Prep. She was supposed to help him settle in, find his classes, and learn the comings and goings of the school. She'd dreaded it immediately. Harry seemed to feel the same. He fought her on everything she did. He snarked and sassed and turned her every attempt to help into a fight until the day she'd rounded on him after a particularly trying study session and proceeded to hand him his ass.

She called him names. She'd ranted and raged at his inability to simply allow someone to be nice to him. She fumed and asked him what had she ever done to deserve such treatment. They'd been the only ones in the library when it had happened and when she'd finally let up enought to truly look at him the dark look in his eyes had scared her.  He'd hauled her bodily in between the rows. Her fear had quickly turned to shock as he'd crowded her back against the shelves and slotted his mouth over hers. His mouth was hard and bruising against hers yet he still coaxed tiny whimpers from her throat and made her tremble. When he finally pulled away her lips felt swollen and in her shock she'd touched them softly. "I've wanted to that since that little do-gooder Godmother saddled yeh with me."

He'd smiled wickedly when she'd pulled back and slapped him across the face. The resounding 'crack' had echoed through the empty library. An angry red mark was blooming across his cheek when she herself had grabbed him and, raising up to her toes,  kissed him til both of them were left panting.

The Harry she fell in love with was often what everyone else thought he was but he was also all the things Evie knew he was too. He was loyal. He was strong willed, self assured, confident and he always waited for the most opportune moment. He was the master of his own destiny. He had been hers.

"Don't know if I've ever seen ye at such a lose for words, meh treasure." He questioned rousing Evie from her thoughts. She let her eyes drift shut for a moment as his accent slid around and over her. He'd used one of his pet names for her. His treasure. She sighed. When she opened her eyes again his cocky grin told her that he remembered exactly what his voice did to her. Her heart was thump, thump, thumping in her chest and she watched him for a moment. He'd changed but was still so very much...Harry. He wore a red leather tail coat over top a crisp white tank. Light hit the clean silver buckles attached to his ink black breeches. He still wore the white plume in his hat which appeared to be the same hat he'd worn all through his misspent youth. His boots had been shined recently as had his hook...Evie sucked in a breath.

"Harry," she murmured softly "your hand..." she trailed off as she pointed to the hook where his right hand should have been.

It was easy to see this one was not held in place by fingers but screwed to a stump. The pirate glanced down at his right arm before glancing back at her. When he spoke his voice held something that Evie found herself instantly not liking, a tone of sadness maybe. A tone that didn't fit with the image of her pirate.  _Not yours_ , she reminded herself.

"Oh, aye! It is a bonnie hook isn't it?" He raised his hook watching it as he turned it to and fro. The light stealing from the ball room bounced off of it. His eyes met hers. "Twasn't what I quite imagined but it does well for the image." He smiled suddenly and again was the Harry she knew. "Pirate ye know?"

"I heard" she replied back softly. "What are you doing here Harry?"

"Well, Princess, when you receive an invitation from the future Queen it's bad manners to turn it down, yeh ken?" Evie stood stock still at the revelation. What had Mal been playing at. She'd seen the guest list and Harry Hook had been no where on it. She made a mental note to corner her friend and get to the bottom this the first chance she got.  A small gust of wind swept up and over the balcony mussing up her loose strands of hair. In two large steps Harry was directly in front of her, his hook reaching out gently to tuck an errant curl behind her ear. The motion was so familiar even after so long that Evie had to resist the urge to lean into it. "You look a picture, Princess." he said lowly. "do a little turn for me?"

Evie laughed quietly remembering a time when he'd sit back while she worked, dutifully watching her show off each and every new creation. She felt herself begin to turn out of old habit before she stopped suddenly. Harry's kohl rimmed eyes bore into hers. Her heart clenched tight in her chest and a small pool of desire began to burn in her belly against her own volition. It was only a matter of seconds but it felt like they'd been locked in a stare for ages when he finally broke the tension.

"Also, what kind of man would I be if I didn't stop and see an old friend when given a chance." His left hand wrapped firmly around her fingers lifting them slowly to his lips, giving her the option to pull away, before he placed a feather light kiss to her hand.  He kept his blue sky eyes locked on hers the whole time. He seemed inclined to continue to hold her hand after but Evie pulled it away. 

"We were never so simple as just friends and you know that." A large toothy grin crossed the pirates face and his eyes shown with mischief.

"Aye, sweet girl, we were a bit more weren't we?"

"You left" Evie said suddenly, accusatory. To his credit, Harry didn't flinch but instead parried back with "And you stayed!"

"I wasn't important enough for you to stay?!" she flung back, feeling her anger and voice rising.

Harry stepped into her space than looking down at her with an angry sneer. He'd always stood a good few inches over her and in such close quarters she had to look up to keep eye contact with him. Her chin jutted out defiantly as her heart beat wildly. "And you, Princess," he all but spat "didn't find me a worthy enough venture to take a chance on!" his own voice was beginning to rise. He took another step into her space causing her to take one back. She felt her legs hit the balconies railing. She could hear the waves crashing louder below now. She didn't know what he was playing at but she didn't like it.

"Don't yeh for one, bloody second make me out to be the villian this time." he grinned coldly, "I believe were on pretty even footing there, aren't we? Or has the Princess forgotten from whence she came?"

Evie's hands came up to brace on his chest, to push him back maybe, but the strength or desire to do so never firmly took grasp within her. He let out a shaky breath as if steadying himself. His left hand rose up and covered hers. The hook trailed delicatley down the elegant line of her neck. His voice softened almost pleadingly, "Princess..."

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the balcony doors flying open and Gil popping out into the night air. The pirate's eyes left hers and darted toward his inept friend and unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"There you are Harry...Oh hey E!" Gil bubbled enthusiastically. Evie took her former lovers moment of distraction as the opportunity it was and wrenched herself away from him and quickly hustled past him and Gil and back into the fray of party goers. She didn't look back to see the fallen look on the pirates face or the way his hooked hand reached after her. Instead, she made her way through the crowds. She ignored the questioning looks from her friends. She ignored Mal's attempt to stop her. Her feet carried her down halls and stairways until she found herself in a quiet alcove. Her tears flowed freely than hot and angry and sad and more emotions than she could count. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think they'll be four chapters to this bad boy now. I hope ya'll like!

Mal stared at the 'closed' signs on the front door of  _Ladies and Queens_ and frowned. It had been a week since her engagement party and Evie was ignoring her. She'd be lying if she said she had no idea why but it hurt none the less. Dizzy, wandering past the door, noticed Mal and smiled infectiously before pulling the door open and ushering her in. 

"My Queen" the small woman curtsied, laughing when Mal waved her off. The VKs had always adored Lady Tremaine's young grand daughter and had been delighted when she'd received her invitation to Auradon Prep but none had been happier than Evie. The two had truly been kindred spirits and Mal thought back to more than one occasion she'd woken in the middle of the night to the two girls making their mad creations. They played off one another so well that after graduation they'd opened up their small boutique. The shops name had been a tongue in cheek homage to the women who'd raised them. They were quite popular among those in the know and women (and a few men) clamored to be styled by the dazzling duo. 

Mal strolled into the shop as Dizzy locked the door behind her. The pieces for the new season were coming together and Mal smiled at the underlying theme. Black and white stripes. Leather. Crimson red. Gold coins and chunks of coral. She knew she'd been right in sending out the invitation but it still didn't mean she hadn't felt a little guilty. With Evie not returning any of her calls she felt worse as the days passed. She just wanted her best friend happy, even if it meant  _Harry Hook_ was the one that was needed. She shook her head, Harry of all people! She didn't know what had happened but something had backfired horribly that night.

Before everything had gone to hell she'd noticed Harry standing off to the side mumbling to himself, pacing in a small circle. He looked as if he was rehearsing and Mal had thought how odd it looked to see Harry Hook, son of the great Captain Hook, nervous. When she'd gotten close enough to clear her throat he shot up with that wide pearly white grin, not a an ounce of nerves showing.  They'd made small talk for a few minutes circling cautiously around the topic of Evie. Finally Mal had put him out of his misery and mentioned that she may have seen Evie walk out onto the balcony earlier and she was sure the other woman would be forever angry if he didn't step out and at least say 'hi'. He'd bowed than and moved with that confident cat-like grace he'd always seemed to possess across the room and slipped out into the night. She'd been overly simple when she'd thought that was all it would take. it was obvious to everyone around them that the two harbored some deep feelings for one another. Her best friend had emotions that ran deep and she'd forgotten to take that into consideration. She was here now to see if she could right things. 

"Have you seen E?" Mal asked cutting right to the point. Dizzy's usual smile faltered slightly. The girl had no poker face and Mal saw her eyes flicker to the back stairs. 

"She's out" Dizzy replied quickly, trying to sound confident but failing miserably. She sighed as Mal tipped her head to the side appearing unimpressed with the younger woman's attempt to lie. "Fine!" Dizzy let out forlornly. "you know where she is but please don't tell her I told you." Her voice lowered a notch causing Mal  to lean forward to hear her. "She'd been out of it since the ball. She saw  _him,_ you know." she finished conspiratorially. So, she hadn't told Dizzy she'd sent the invitation. Mal bid her young friend adieu and made her way up the stairs to Evie's sanctuary.

 

 

 

Evie was at her sewing table hair piled into an elegant chignon at the back of her head, a black bandanna covered in bright red apples was tied to hold any stray hairs back from her eyes. She was focused and the task at hand which, to Mal, appeared to be a bit of hand embroidering on an unknown garment. She tried to slide into the room without being noticed but Evie must have caught her out of the corner of her eye. She jumped where she sat than cursed primly.

"Fuck!"

Mal snickered as Evie dropped what she was doing and pressed her index finger to her lips sucking on it with a hiss. When she pulled it back Mal saw a large drop of blood well up. "I thought your story involved poison apples?" she snarked at her friend.

"Oi, I've got a spinning wheel around her somewhere if you feel like cursing it for me." Evie snapped back waspishly. Her face reddened suddenly. "I'm sorry, Mal. That's not fair." Mal perched in the settee next to the sewing table and lent her head back with a heavy sigh. "No, E, I'm pretty sure I deserve that."

The blue haired woman pushed back from her work bench, letting her wheeled chair roll back a foot or two. Never one to play coy Evie looked hard at her best friend, a woman who may as well have been her sister, "Why didn't you tell me you invited Harry?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Mal said after a few moments of silence. Evie snorted derisively and Mal continued, "And, really, you weren't the  _only_ reason we invited him. He's been providing our security with information for Ben" Mal waved her hand around as if trying to come up with her explanation, "Auradon is not the only power out there and we have enemies." She was about to go on when Evie raised hand silenced her.

" _We_?" She asked her voice rising an octave, "Was Ben in on this too? Maybe Carlos? How about Jay?" she rose to her feet suddenly pacing back and forth as she continued. "Did anyone think to ask, I don't know, ME if I wanted to see the man that broke my heart again?" Mal lowered her eyes. "Maybe a heads up would have been nice. Maybe than I wouldn't have acted like such a...I don't even know what I acted like but I didn't like it!" Her steam was beginning to run out and she plopped down next to the future Queen as fat tears began to well up in her eyes. Mal pulled her close moving to rest the blue haired girls head on her shoulder. She sniffled quietly, "He's probably laughing with Uma and Gil about it right now."

"Oh Evie!" Mal fussed at her sweetly, "No, sweet apples, he wouldn't do that." Looking back she'd find it laughable that she was the one protecting Harry's honor. 

"How do you know?" Evie asked again, looking up at her friend through watery eyes. Mal sighed. 

"It's really not my place to say." They were both quiet for a moment before Mal continued, "Do you want to know why I did it?" she asked quietly. Evie had gone back to resting her head on her friends shoulder while Mal rubbed slow, gentle circles on her back. She nodded her head mutely.

"It's been three years since you and Harry split up and in that time I haven't seen your eyes light up they way they used to when he was in the room." The blue haired princess went to say something but Mal shushed her and continued, "I'm not saying you haven't been happy. You haven't shriveled up and died. You've been successful, like, super successful! You and Dizzy have this amazing thing going on and, I know, Ben wouldn't be half the king he is if you weren't there to bounce ideas off of." Mal paused for a moment. "You guys parted ways so quickly. One day you were joined at the hip and next...poof" she added a hand gesture, "You were always the one that believed in happily ever afters but you've never got to have your own. I wanted that for you. I think you two left a lot of things left unsaid. I figured maybe if you saw each other again you'd work through it. Or you, you know, knock boots on the balcony of the royal palace." Evie choked audibly, "Either way." Mal finished with a shrug.

"Besides" Mal finally said, elbowing her friend. "I figured if you got past him That I'd let you know that nice Prince from Briarwood was asking about you during his last visit."

Evie made another choking sound as if she were about to get sick and both woman broke down in laughter. To say that Briarwood's youngest prince had left a poor impression was an understatement. They were quiet than as the laughter trailed off. Finally Evie popped up, wiping unshed tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. The fact she still wore the leather gloves Harry had once gifted her was not missed by Mal.

"You're forgiven, I suppose." Evie said reaching down a hand that Mal took thankfully. "Now, let's go down to the kitchen and eat ice cream and cupcakes and forget about stupid boys." The smile she plastered on just bordered on forced but Mal kept it to herself and looped her arm around her best friends and went to eat copious amounts of junk food.

 

 

 

It was late when Evie found herself locking up the shop to head home to her apartment. Mal had left a few hours before with the promise of a lunch date soon. After Mal's departure she'd lost herself in design and before she'd known it was half past eleven.  A light fog had settled along the empty streets and though she knew she was safely in Auradon she couldn't help but feel that she was down some back alley on the Isle. The heels of her boots clicked neatly along the cobbled side walk. She kept her pace brisk. Something had her on high alert. She swore she heard the tell-tale sound of trash can being over turned but took a deep breath and counted to three.

"For Malificent's sake, girl. Get a hold of yourself." she scolded quietly. She continued her walk down the barren street having only just passed an alley when a strong arm wrapped around her middle pinning her arms to her sides. She tried to struggle but the arm holding her was like an iron band and unmovable. She made to scream when a linen rag was clamped tightly over her mouth. She took big gasping breaths, struggling to pull oxygen into her lungs. A sweet smell hit her nose than and she felt her body begin to relax. Her eyes were getting heavy. 

"I'm real sorry Evie." A voice quietly mumbled as he gently lowered her to the ground. It was so gentle and familiar.

She was so very sleepy. If she could just keep her eyes open a little bit longer. The last thing her eyes caught before she drifted off into a dreamless slumber was a mop of unruly, sandy blonde hair.

"Gil?" She slurred questioningly and than the world went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun, dun, dah!
> 
> I love ya'lls comments. They mean so much to me and really encourage me to write more. Keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally coming to a head. 
> 
> WARNING this chapter does contain adult themes and if it's not something you want to read than don't.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this and definitely have a few ideas for a future fic or two! 
> 
> As always, I love to read your comments!

The first thing Evie noticed as the cobwebs began to clear and she came back into herself was the horrendous cotton mouth she had. The dry mouth wasn't helped at all by the gag tied snugly in place. ' _Silk'_ she thought absently as she felt the fabric on her cheek. Her tongue was heavy and dry. In that moment she'd have given up just about anything for a cool glass of water. She took a mental inventory of her body. Everything seemed to be accounted for. Her wrists were bound as were her ankles. Thankfully, her kidnappers had the grace to place her reclined on an over-stuffed sofa so aside from a slight stiffness her body didn't feel too bad. The room felt like it was moving and she focused on it finally deciding she must be on a boat. She could barely hear the tell-tale lap of waves on the hull. 

The voices brought her from her thoughts. Keeping her eyes tightly closed and her breathing slow as to appear asleep she listened.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble when Uma finds out." a masculine voice mumbled nervously. ' _Gil'_ , she thought. Forget what Uma was going to do. Evie swore she was going to tear him limb from limb when she got her hands on him and than she was going to curse his bones. His girlfriend could deal with the scraps for all she was concerned. She heard a noncommittal noise grunted out from another man. She opened one eye in the smallest of slits. She could have screamed than. Harry was looking speculatively on while Gil paced nervously. Harry! What in the name of poison apples was going on? 

"You don't understand Harry!' Gil continued as his friend seemed to ignore his growing panic. "I'm going to be sleeping on the docks for the rest of my life!" Harry just smiled a beguiling smile and waved him off. He draped his arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulled him down to his level, giving him a loving kiss on the forehead. 

"Leave Uma te me." He muttered soothingly as if talking to a skittish colt. Some of the tension seemed to drain from Gil's shoulders. "All I need te do is explain a few things te yer dear Captain and things will be right as rain." His hand smoothed over the back of the larger mans neck. "All YOU need do is go back te the  _Revenge_ and offer up sweet kisses and loving words and yer lady love will be none the wiser til I let her in on it. " Gil looked unconvinced but Harry seemed to be done with the conversation and released him regardless. Gil rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You're not going to hurt her, are you?" he asked quietly. Evie's breath froze in her lungs.

Harry, who had been mid turn stilled. Even across the room Evie could see his body tense. "Yer honestly going te ask me that?" His tone was low and warning. Evie knew it well. It was the calm before the storm. Apparently Gil recognized it as well as he stumbled over himself to back track.

"I didn't mean it like that Harry. I just like her is all." he explained, "She was always real nice to me and never called me stupid or dumb. Even when I didn't understand something!" he finished. Harry took a deep breath. Evie had always encouraged him to stay patient with his friend. Gil saw the world a little different than most and some of the finer points of social interaction were lost on him. When Harry spoke again the anger had drained a bit from his voice.

"I'd no sooner hurt me Princess than I'd cut off me left hand." Harry wiggled the fingers of said hand as if proving a point, "Now, go on with yeh." He growled. Seemingly to take his friend at his word, Gil eased out of the room pulling the door tight behind him. "I know yer awake Princess." Harry said spinning in place, allowing his eyes to land on the prone woman draped across his sofa. "No use trying to fool me" he sing-songed.  

Done with the charade Evie opened both eyes wide and scowled in the pirates direction. A maniacal gleam glinted in his eyes. Evie knew the manic look  and prepared to settle in for the long haul. Ignoring her withering look (or perhaps because of it) Harry took the half dozen steps to the sofa and dropped down into a crouch in front of her. His hook toyed with the edges of her gag. "I could take this off yeh know?" He grinned letting the cold metal slide under the gag and against her skin. Evie tried to play unaffected but felt her eyes drifting shut, suppressing a small shudder as it ran lightly over her skin. "If yer a good girl that is." he said in a mock stern tone. "Yeh have te promise not te scream, can yeh do that for me sweet girl?" He asked. She growled lowly at him and he laughed wickedly. "I'll take that as a 'yes' I suppose." he said as the tip of his hook snagged an edge of the gag and pulled it down roughly.

Evie took the opportunity to snap her teeth at him. Harry giggled, high and giddy. "Promises. Promises, love." He tutted flashing her a wide grin. Evie struggled to right herself but was unable to with her hands and feet bound. Harry was quick to wrap an arm behind her back and one under her knees and sit her up. He kept still than, arms bracketing her sitting form but not touching. He took a moment before placing his hands on his knees a pushing up. "I figure you'd like a drink?" he said moving to a side table and a silver pitcher thick with condensation. Evie sputtered.

"For Malificent's sake! I'd like a damned explanation! You had Gil drug me?! Kidnap me?!" Harry's back was to her and he made no move to answer her outburst, instead focusing on pouring a large glass of water.

When she'd first woken there had been a small tendril of fear roiling around in her belly but it had left as soon as she'd seen her captor. Now all that remained was confusion and a hot ember of anger that was being fanned with each passing minute. Their relationship had never been perfect. They both held the souls of villain's children. Harry had grown up with a malicious, drunk for a father. He'd always tried to impress the great Captain but always came up short. Getting his father's attention had become an obsession and, like his father, he allowed his obsessive side to drive him with a manic singularity. When he'd get in one of his moods it took an act of Hades to break him from it. Unfortunately for her, he seemed to be in a mood right now and it all seemed to be directed at her. Her only option was to figure out why. She took a deep breath and attempted to draw from some deep inner calmness she wasn't sure she possessed. When she spoke she kept her voice soft.

"Harry, look at me." she implored. His shoulders slumped minutely before he turned back to her bringing a glass of water with him. Crouching down again in front of her he held the glass to her lips.

"Drink" he demanded quietly. Evie turned her head off to the side. 

"Have you slipped something in that too? How do I know you won't knock me out again?" She watched as a hurt look swept over his face and heart hurt momentarily for him.

"I wouldn't do that." he said finally, sounding very small. His voice gained strength as he continued, "I just needed te see yeh. I needed to talk te yeh and I knew yeh wouldn't come any other way." He tipped her head back toward him with his hooked hands and again held the glass to her lips, "Now, drink. Please." he finished. Instead of arguing Evie took the moment to think about what he'd just said and allowed him to tip the glass slightly into her mouth. The water was cold, fresh, and sweet. She hummed contentedly to herself as the dryness was washed away. "I'm going te untie yeh now." His eyes bore into hers, "No running, savy?" She nodded her head mutely while he set to work slipping the silken cords from her wrists and ankles. She rolled the joints around experimentally. Stiff but not hurt. His left hand had taken hers and was examining the skin, taking his time to gently massage blood back into her hand. She pulled her hand back from his light ministrations and again asked.

"Why?"

Harry rose again and sat at the opposite end of the sofa from her. His eyes were intense and she felt stripped bare by the look in them. Her mind flashed back to an image where she had been bare underneath that gaze. She felt her cheeks flush red at the memory and watched as he cocked his head quizzically. Waving off his questioning look she remained silent. She needed to hear what he was going to say.

"I have traveled the seven seas," he began "I've learned ta say it in ten different tongues but still none of them seem to convey the depths of my love for yeh." Evie pulled in a steadying breath about to speak when Harry placed a calloused finger gently to her lips. "I need to finish." Evie nodded.

"When I left I felt betrayed. I was never enough ta garner the Ole Cod Fish's attention and I'd lost yers as well. I thought yeh were my biggest supporter but when the time came for me te finally do what I'd always wanted te do yeh told me if I loved yeh I'd stay." Evie felt tears welling up. She'd never thought of it that way. All she could see was he was leaving, he must not care. She'd expected him to give up everything he'd ever dreamed of so she could have her cake and eat it to. She hadn't put him first. Instead she'd moved him further down on her list, like an after thought. No wonder he'd been so angry. Of course, they'd both been so hot that they hadn't stopped to talk about.

"I tried te forget about yeh. I know yeh heard about Uma and I but yeh need to believe me when I tell yeh twas nothin. We tumbled together for a while but it was only one friend comforting another." he smiled a depreciating smile than, "Asides, I think she was using me te finally get Gil to step up. He did to. If you can believe it." His smirk stirred something deep inside her.  "Challenged ME to a dual for the _fair lady's_  affections." Evie remembered hearing rumors about Gil's grand romantic gesture to Uma. She hadn't realized he'd bested Harry, one of the best swordsman she'd ever known. Harry must have seen the look in her eyes as he waved her off. "I let him win." He added with a cocky grin. A soft vulnerable look crossed his face than, "In all my life Evie, daughter of The Evil Queen, there only ever has, and only ever will, be yeh."

She wanted to be mad. Three years with no word. All those nights wondering why she wasn't enough. And now, being kidnapped! She should be furious! But, when she'd given her heart away to the son of a pirate all those years ago she knew her happily ever after was not going to happen in the typical Auradon fashion. He wasn't a good man. He was a pirate. HER pirate. Setting her mind straight she lunged across the couch, knocking the him back in shock. He stared up at her in awe for a moment before his arms wrapped around her waist. "I suppose this means I'm forgiven?" he asked cheekily. 

"You are but trust that we'll be having a long conversation about the appropriate away to get my attention." She stroked the back of his neck lovingly "Can you forgive me?" Evie asked hesitantly drawing her hand around and resting her it on his cheek and feeling her heart clench when he lent into it, eyes closed and content. 

"I can forgive you a multitude of sins, meh treasure, even wearing white after Laborer's Day." He snarked. Evie grasped his chin firmly in her hands forcing him to look at her. Something wanting and possessive was beginning to stir within her. The look in his eyes shown the same.

"I'm not the kinda girl who wears white." she snarked back. The only response from Harry was a low growl as he rose from the sofa,taking her with him. His arms settled underneath her thighs as she wrapped her legs instinctively around him. Their eyes were locked, one never leaving the others as he walked her into an adjoining room and dropped her at the foot of the bed. She scrambled backward til her back bumped against the ornate headboard, a wicked smile on her face. Harry, for his part, stalked up the bed on hands and knees with all the grace and poise of a jungle cat. He hovered over her, moving until he was cradled between her thighs. Her arms looped lazily around his neck than, pulling him down into a kiss.

Evie poured ever inch of herself into that kiss, all the sorrow and love and longing that had built up over the last three years. His lips were full and demanding and he took as good as he gave. His tongue licked into her mouth and a whimper of pleasure rose up slowly in her throat. Harry pulled away, "If you keep making sounds like that Princess this will be over before it starts." 

Harry groaned as he watched his hook pulled to her lips. His eyes widened and a groan escaped him as her pretty pink tongue darted out to lick the shining metal. "Princess..." he mumbled.

"Pirate" she purred back, "It's been so long" she faux whined. Leaning up she whispered in his ear, "There has NEVER been anyone but you." Harry's grip on the blanket near her head tightened and she swore she heard it rip. Harry gathered her wrists up in one strong hand and pinned them over her head. He growled lowly as he nipped at her neck. His hot breath tickled at her ear. 

"Tell me yer mine." he growled. Evie felt a warm pool of want begin to build low in her belly. "I will protect yeh. I will worship yeh. I will give yeh my last dying breath if ye'll only swear that yer heart is mine as much as mine is yers." Evie gasped as he ground against the juncture of her thighs, "Tell me now Princess for I may die if yeh don't."

The was no hesitation. There was no thought. There was only Harry and now. "I'm yours. I'm your Princess. I'm your Treasure. With every ounce of my being I swear this to you."

Something broke between them than. Clothes were shed, strewn about the room as their lips clashed for dominance. His hands, one rough and how the other cold and metallic ran over the length of her body coaxing her to the very edge of release before edging back. She growled in frustration as her legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him into her. By the time he was fully seated inside her they were both panting with exertion. His hair was tousled with sweat in a way Evie found too tempting and she ran her fingers through it. Staring up in the depths of his eyes she mumbled, "I love you." Harry merely smiled a cocky smile before he began to move. Her hands traveled to his back leaving read marks as they dragged down. His eyes clamped tightly and he groaned, snapping his hips forward. Evie's back arched sharply. 

Time lost meaning as they lay coupled and writhing together. Finally, Evie felt the tell tale building of her climax growing. "Harry, don't stop" she demanded breathlessly.

"Yer wish" Harry muttered, "Is my command Princess." a few more seconds was all it took before Evie felt herself tip over the edge and she was falling apart. Harry continued chasing his release for another handful of thrusts before he too was falling in oblivion next to her. After a moment he rolled onto the bed pulling Evie in close. She allowed her fingers play with the fine smattering of hair on his lower belly.

"I'm never letting yeh get away again." He finally said laying a kiss on her head. 

"Well good because I was going to let you know you're stuck with me." she was quiet for a moment before she asked, "Do you think there's a spot on the ship for a sewing room?"

 

 

 


End file.
